


{Flowers for my beloved} Video

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mild slash, Post-The Sign of Three, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock woke up, he saw flowers on the hospital's table. Every single of them had a different meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Flowers for my beloved} Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotchoco195](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flowers for My Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395448) by [hotchoco195](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195). 



At last it is here! My vid with Jim, Sherlock and flowers. The idea came to me a long time ago, but only now, I had a chance to finish it. All symbolic meanings of flowers were taken from the fic, it is possible that I misunderstood something, so please forgive me and let me know in the comments. Also, sometimes it was difficult to find a blooming flower from the fic.

But you must agree that both heros look nice with flowers :D

A vid inspired by a fic of [hotchoco195](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1395448/chapters/2923822) with the same title, but most of scenes, which are compared to flowers, are not like in the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> hotchoco195, I hope that you like it :)


End file.
